


Yelling 'Timber!' In The Library

by timaeustestifiedsilence



Series: Homestuck Shorts [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Pre-Sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeustestifiedsilence/pseuds/timaeustestifiedsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The library at our school is huge and while reaching for a book off of the top shelf the chair you were standing on broke and you fell on me AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yelling 'Timber!' In The Library

The library at Prospit High was simply  _massive_. It was so big that the idea of having one of every single book in the world seemed possible. 

Many students used their study hall hour to go to the library. Some slept in bean bag chairs while others peeked through the books to flirt with whoever was on the other side. There were always a few students that helped the small army of librarians put books away and scold food-bringers. And, believe it or not, some people actually  _read._ This brings us to section S7, the ten rows of bookshelves holding the old,  _old_ books. 

Nurturing sunlight streamed through the enormous floor to ceiling windows. The dust in the air floated lazily, spotlighted by the stronger light beams. I guess that's why they call this school Prospit - the sunlight turns everything gold and causes humans and plants alike to  _prosp_ er. 

Jane Crocker stood on an ancient wooden chair, reaching for an even older book. The large time found itself perched on the very top shelf, posing a large threat. 

'I wish I could reach this!' The girl thought, standing on her tiptoes and wiggling her fingers. Another person walked by, noticing her struggle. He sneezed at the dust released from the chair as Jane turned around. 

"Oh, hi John!" It was her dorky brother. 

"Hey, Jane! Whatcha reaching for?" John asked, giving his nearly identical sister a toothy grin. 

Jane huffed and put her hands on her hips, "I'm  _trying_ to get Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery, but it's just too high up!" She turned back around to continue reaching for the book, "the only thing that prospers here is dust . . . "

The boy in blue snickered, "Do you need help?"

"No! I've got it!"

"Alright, alright. Just don't come crying to me when you -"

SNAP. CREEEEAK . . . CRASH!

"TIMBEEERR!"

"Ow! Jane, get off!"

"Shut it, it's not  _my_ fault you were in the way."

Clouds of dust rose as Jane slowly got up. She got the book, alright. Once she got a grip on it, the chair broke and she fell, dragging it down with her. The book known to kill thankfully did not claim another life. It just kind of . . . smushed her. On top of John. 

John dragged himself out from underneath the one wielding the daunting text and scoffed, "Why did you even bother getting the book here? You know we have like two copies at home, right?"

"Oh . . . " Jane said quietly, looking at the book she already seemed to own, "well, I guess I'll just set it on the floor."

Her brother nodded before grabbing her hand. "Lets get out of here before someone comes to investigate the noise." Jane reluctantly agreed, and the two sneakily absconded. 

Ah, yet another normal day at Prospit High. 


End file.
